


Big Hit Idol Survival America

by miniratmx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Big Hit American Group, Big Hit Idol survival show, Big Hit entertainment america, F/F, F/M, Idol emiminations, M/M, Slow Burn, some cringy nerd stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: Big Hit Entertainment has a sister location in america, and they have desided to put on a show to see who gets to debut. 16 trainees will have to fight their way to the top to be Big Hits next idol group. Who will be able to survive to debut and who will be left in the dust?





	Big Hit Idol Survival America

Prologe  
2018, March 13th, California, I'm Maxine, I moved to California when I was sixteen. That was a rather slow year of my life, living off ramen and hardly being able to make rent each month. That was also three year ago, and I had now been a Big Hit trainee for two years. When I found out that Big Hit, my favorite K-pop groups company, had started an American division for American Idols, I didn't hesitate to audition. Honestly, I didn't think I would get in, but I did a little dancing, a little singing, and a little rapping, and they thought I had what it took to be an Idol. Though I have been a trainee for two years, I had yet to be put in any groups to be debuted, but I also don't know that whole process, so I've just been trying to get better and better.

Chapter 1  
It was later in the day, all my lessons were over, and I was in the one of the many dance studios, in the building that had been my home for the last two years. They run it exactly how they do in Korea, all the trainees live in the building, and arnt alowed to leave, unless they have specific reason too, like for school if they still were in school. Since I'm no longer in school, I just use my downtime to practice my dancing, and I'm usually alone mind you. I'm rather shy so I'm not really friends with any of the other trainees. I'm a rather unconfident person, but I think I'm rather good at dancing, deffinently not the best, but good, and I don't want to squander it by not practiceing. After an hour of practiceing I took a little water break and checked my phone. I had a message from one of the main producers, he wanted to meet with me saying it was about me being a trainee. Already a bad sign, and now I was worrying about the meeting. He also said that it is at 5:00 which is in... ten minutes. I quickly grabed my gym bag not even bothering to change, there was no time, grabed my water bottle as well, and ran for the elevator. All the dance studios were on the second and third floors, however all the offices and meeting rooms were on the fifthteenth floor.

I got into the elevator with eight minutes to spare, and it takes about five to get up to the fifth floor from the second. Then the floor stopped on the elevinth floor, and a few people got on, including one girl that was of color. I had never seen her around before, she must be a newer trainee. I was finding it hard not to stare at her, her skin was flawless, and she was just overall georgious. I was stealing glances at her trying not to be caught, I mean I'm not gay but damn, she was beautiful. I checked my phone, and saw I had three minutes, I looked back up and noticed she had done the same thing. I wonder if she was running late for something also. The elevator stopped again on the foruteenth floor, and everyone got out but the girl. Finaly the elevator makes it to the fiftenth floor, and opens up. Both me and this mystery girl get out, fast walking the same way down the hallway. Thats strange were we called for the same thing or is it a coincidence. We both bursted through the same confrence room door, “Sorry I'm late,” we both half shouted and bowed to the producer. I stood back up straight and look at the girl confused, she had done the same and looked just as confused as I am. Then I looked back into the room, and saw that there was another man sitting next to the producer, as well as fourteen other people who were much younger, they must be trainees too. There were nine boys, and five girls besides me and the girl who just came in with me, what could this possibly be for, there are too many of us to create a group, right? If thats true that must mean this is the end of the road for us all as trainees. “thats fine girls just come take a seat please, we have something very important to discuse,” the producer said, and we both sat down in the two open seats. “ok heres the thing, Big Hit has desided its time to debut another group, since BTS, and they desided to use to pool of American Trainees, we have selected you,” he said. “were going to become a group with all sixteen of us,” one of the boys half shouted out, out of excitement. “not exactly, since its the first group from America, they want to do a special show with you all, you are going to be on a survival show, compeating against eachother wo see who gets to debut,” the producer said. “what how many are going to be in the final group,” asked another male. “that is still to be determined, but know that the numbers will change dramaticly before a final team is chosen,” he said. So we arnt getting kicked out, but we arnt necissarily getting to debut, this might be my only chance to debut. I raised my hand. “uhh yes Maxine,” the producer asked. “what happens if we dont make the cut,” I asked. “well you all are still realtivly young so you will remain trainees,” he said. So at least if we dont make It we will stay trainees, but big hit hardly ever debut groups, this is going to be the first time in six years, if I dont make it I wont ever debut. “we are going to start filming in a few days, you all with show what you can do in a sort of mock audition, no one will be eliminated, it will just be to see what everyones skill level, and for you too see where you stand with everyone else, and how much you need to work to improve to get to the top, or work to stay on top. The final number of members of the new group is still unknown, so you will want to stay on top of it to be as close to the top as posible.” said the producer. “also once we do start filming there will be cameras that follow you, including back to the new dorm you all with be shareing together, you will have the few days tills we start to get situated into your new dorm,” he finished. “if there are no more questions we are done, and you all need to go get packed, we will take you all to your new dorm tommorow, though you all can stay after we leave to properly meet each other,” the other producer said, before they both left out of the room. I looked around the room at my fifteen fellow trainees, we were going to have to get to know each other very well, if we want any chance at being a sucsessful group, I hope someone else speaks up cause I'm too shy to. “hello everyone, I'm Lexi, I was born in 1999,” the girl from the elevator said. “hello I'm Tyreno, I was born in 2000,” said a shorter black haired boy. “I'm Kelan I was born in 2002,” said a boy with freckles, and cherry red hair. “Clemente, 2000” said a seemingly intimidating and sotic boy. “I'm Janine I was born in 2001,” said a long black haird girl. “I'm Kasity, also 2001,” said a cheery blonde haired girl about the same height as me. “My name is Sung-Jin, born in 2002,” said a clearly Korean boy, with dark brown hair. “I'm Aubin, was born in 2000,” said a rather large boy. “Berardo at your servious, 2001, was my birth year,” said a rather kind looking boy. “I'm Daniel but please call me Dani, and I was born in 2000,” said a seemingly unkept boy, perhaps that was just his style though. “I'm Ashleigh, I'm a 99er,” said a blonde haired girl. “My name is Amber, I'm born in 2002, pleased to meet you all,” a nice girl with strewberry blonde hair said, she seemed really sweet and inoccent. “I'm Dervla, born in 2002,” said a black girl with cute freckles that peppered her nose and cheeks. “my name is Jaxson, I was born in 2003,” said a dark brown haird neat looking boy. “I'm Maxine, I was born in 1999,” I said sheepishly. “then that makes me the oldest, I'm Kendrick I was born in 1998,” said a rather tall burnette boy. “so I guess now we should find out what position we all are going for in the group,” said Lexi. “I'm a vocalist,” she finished. “I'm also a vocalist,” said Kendrick. “I'm a rapper,” said Tyreno. “Same here,” said Sung-jin. “I'm a vocalist,” said Dani. “I am too,” said Jaxson. “same,” Kasity, and Janine said at the same time, then giggled at each other. “I'm a vocalist too,” said Aubin, which was surpriseing to me considering how big he was. “I'm a rapper,” said Berardo. “I'm a singer,” said Amber. “Me too,” Clemente simplely said. “I'm a rapper,” said Kelan. “I'm a vocalist,” said Dervla. “I am also that,” said Ashleigh. “that makes no sence why would they have a odd number of vocalists and rappers, its 5 to 11,” said Kelan. “actualy we do have even numbers 6 to 10,” I said. “how, all of the girls are vocalist, and only 5 of the boys are rappers,” he said. “well because I am not a vocalist, I'm a rapper,” I said. “what you dont look it,” said Kelan. “yeah you dont look like much either,” I said. “are you trying to start something,” he asked as he sized me up, towing over mesicne he was taller. “no I dont like fighting but I'm going to stand up for myself when someone thinks I cant do something,” I said deadpan to him not moving an inch. “ha your just a weak girl, a woose,” he said, laughing a bit. “maybe you should put your money where your mouth is and see how you stand up to me tommorrow,” I said, and started to walk out of the room, this was going to be a long ride to debut. “your just going to walk away from me,” he said. “yes because unlike you I dont like antaginizing people because you think they should be one way when they arn't, and I would watch your self too, if I know anything about kpop suvival shows, you might be competing to debut, but you still will need to work with everyone as if they were your family,” I said and continued to walk out and to my dorm.

Once I got to my dorm I pulled out some boxes and started packing my stuff up. Putting all my nerd figures and stuff in to one box, another box I put all my wall scrolls and posters. I put all my clothes in to a suit case, besides a set of clothes. I took all the sheets, blankets, and pillows, off of my bed and into another box, save for a star wars blanket, regular pillow, and the j-hope pillow that I sleep with. I put all my electronics into another box, and packed my laptop in to my laptop bag. I didnt really have that many stuff, most of it was still at home with my parents in florida, I only brought things that were precious to me the rest of it I baught in my time since being in califonia, which even that wasnt that much. I set a alarm clock on my phone for 7:00am, since that is when we were saposed to be loading up to go to our new dorm, and I set the sound to J-hope's Airplane, its my favorite song from his mixtape. I layed down snuggling up with my j-hope pillow and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr you can check out too, where I post updates, and drawings of various things. It's @miniratmx


End file.
